A terminal may be categorized into a mobile/portable terminal or a stationary terminal depending on whether the terminal is movable. The mobile terminal may be categorized into a handheld terminal or a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
The functions of mobile terminals have been diversified. For example, the functions of mobile terminals are: communication of data and voice, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some mobile terminals are equipped with an electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. In particular, mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast and video or television programs.
Such a terminal has been a multimedia player having a complex function such as photographing or video shooting, playback of music or video file.
For supporting and increasing the functionality of such terminals, it is contemplated to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the terminal.